The present invention relates to a seat track assembly for automotive seats which permit the seat to be selectively positioned forwardly and rearwardly relative to the vehicle floor.
Automobiles and other vehicles are typically equipped with a seat whose position is adjustable for several reasons including driver and passenger comfort and to permit easier entry and exit from the vehicle. Modern automobiles are frequently equipped with seat positioners permitting adjustment in a number of directions. These devices include track assemblies that allow the seat to be moved forwardly and rearwardly. Such devices allow the seat to be positioned at any one of several positions to compensate for the driver or passenger's height, or to provide more room in the area behind the seats.
In modern two door automobiles the front seat must be moved in order to permit access to the rear seat area behind the front seat. Modern automobiles typically have seat positioners that can be released and moved forwardly to allow access to the rear seat area. This access facilitates the entry and exit of passengers and the storage and removal of goods in the rear seat area. The seat is returned rearwardly when access to the rear seat is no longer necessary.
Problems with seat positioners arise when the seat is returned rearwardly. The seat positioner will permit the return of the seat to its rearmost position. The driver or passenger must then reset the seat to the desired driving position. This is inconvenient and time consuming. In addition, if the seat is returned to its rearmost possible position, it can prove uncomfortable to passengers in the return seat or harmful to goods stored there.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a seat position track assembly that allows the seat to be positioned at any one of several possible positions, and the assembly will have a mechanical memory of that position. It is further an object of the present invention to allow access to the rear seat area by sliding the seat forwardly, but to stop the seat on its return at the selected position by use of the mechanical memory. Moreover, it is an object of this invention to achieve these characteristics with a track assembly that is sturdy and requires relatively few moving parts.
These and other objects are addressed by the present invention.